


tumblr prompt fill

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: Prompt: The alien part of the OTP misunderstands the concept of human romance





	tumblr prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: The alien part of the OTP misunderstands the concept of human romance

“When your tomes of human romances said that the earth shook when lovers kissed one another,” Astra remarks, as they huddle under Alex’s door way. “I had not realized it was to be taken literally.”

Alex stares at her. “I don’t think those Harlequin romances you keep bingeing can be described as tomes. Also, this is just an Earthquake. We get a lot of them, in National City.”

She can’t help but blush as she says it, though. This is the worst timing ever. Of course the first time she and Astra kiss, after years of dancing around each other, immediately an earthquake happens to interrupt them.

“So, the Earth did not move for you?” Astra asks.

She seems disappointed. 

Alex takes her hand, half to comfort her, and half to steady herself.

“Astra, I know you think that reading and watching everything you can find on human culture is the way to get used to us, but a lot of that stuff is not real, ok?” 

Astra stares at her.

“I wish you could feel what I feel for you,” she murmurs.

Alex swallows, aware that she’s blushing.

“I will,” she says. “I’m a bit slow, but I’ll get there, okay? There’s a reason I’m trying this with you. You’re the only person I want to try with.”

Astra smiles.

“Alright.”

\---


End file.
